


Take Him

by New_Elysia



Series: Fatherhood AU [14]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: AU, Gen, baby vlad, fatherhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: "I have to much to do and no time, you take care of him."





	Take Him

Otis glanced over the wrinkled white paper, his red handwriting dotting its print covered surface.

Grading had become something of a mindless, automated process for him. He’d been teaching for a good portion of his life and he was used to the pages and pages of filler students tried to use to pad out their papers to reach their word count.

He was also used to the numerous amounts of mistakes and missuses he’d find in each of them. It was surprising how, even with the advent of a spellcheck, how so many mistakes would go unseen or completely ignored.

Otis had just finished underlining a misspelled word when a loud sounded through the quiet of his apartment.

The vampire looked up, blue eyes falling on the latched door as he set the pen down.

He sat still for a moment, waiting to for a moment before another knock reverberated through the room.

He stood, pushing his chair back from his desk and slowly walked through the living room.

The vampire leaned against the door and peered through the peep hole. He wasn’t at all surprised to see D’Ablo standing on the other side of the door. The vampire appeared utterly existed as he supported the little raven haired halfing on his waist, alongside a black bag.

While he wasn’t expecting the vampire to pay him a visit, it wasn’t the first time D’Ablo had showed up unannounced to drop Vladimir off for one reason or another.

Otis unlatched the door and opened it, D’Ablo didn’t smile as Otis stepped in front of him.

“Is something wrong?” Otis asked, looking at the toddler who seemed to be moving in and out slumber.

D’Ablo didn’t speak as he moved to shove Vladimir against Otis’s chest. The blond fumbled to wrap his arms around his nephew.

The boy seemed just as surprised as Otis was at the sudden, jostling shove.

Otis looked down at the toddler, his big black eyes staring up at Otis as the vampire worked to possession the boy on his hip.

“I need you to take him for a little while.” D’Ablo said, tossing the black pack into the apartment.

Otis narrowed his cerulean blue eyes “for how long?” knowing D’Ablo, it more than likely wasn’t just for an hour or two.

“A week or so, it this upcoming trial, I’ve got way too much to do and no time to keep an eye on him.” D’Ablo pointed a single gloved hand at Vlad. The toddler was now looking back at the council president.

“You have to leave for New York in a week.” Otis quickly countered.

Sure he as more than willing and able to care for Vladimir, and D’Ablo knew that. It was why Otis was often the one babysitting the boy when D’Ablo either needed a break or needed to focus on his work.

Though, most of D’Ablo’s reasons were less than noble wen he’d come to drop Vlad off.

“Yes, but if feel it necessary, you can come to New York and I’ll take him home when the trial is over.”

Otis sighed, he knew that D’Ablo would decide to prolong that time by drinking himself into oblivion. It was something he always tended to do following a trial.

“Fine” the blond said, smoothing out Vlad’s raven black hair.

He’d never really expected D’Ablo to change, it just wasn’t in the vampire’s nature it seemed. Though, he had put some hope on the vampire cutting back on his awful habits.

“Just don’t get into any trouble and I’ll meet you in New York.” He would have just waited for D’Ablo to return, a trip to New York would normally be out of the question. After all, he did have quite the busy schedule as a teacher and had plenty of papers to grade and return to half invested college students.

Many of which were only there because of their parents or family made them attend a place of higher education for one reason or another.

D’Ablo gave him a smile, one that was of clear relief.

Then, with a quick word of thanks and a fair well, the front door closed and Otis turned.

He huffed and clucked his tongue, then leaned down to set the toddler down on the hard wood floor.

The boy turned, his eyes locking on the door. Otis watched him waddle over and reached up for the polished shiny metal door knob.

His small hands merely brushed the metal, though it didn’t stop the little one from grasping and trying to stand on the tips of his toes to get to it.

After Vladimir seemed to understand that he wouldn’t be able to open the door on his own, he turned to face Otis.

Otis watched as his nephew slammed his open palm against the hard wood of the door. It was followed by babbling, the boy’s way of demanding Otis open the door so he could go looking for D’Ablo.

Otis smiled and knelt down, he shook his head and reached out to place a hand on the boy’s head “No, Vladimir, you can go outside.”

The blond then stood and made sure the door was locked, just to make sure his nephew wouldn’t be able to figure out how to open the door while Otis was distracted.

He picked the boy up, making Vlad squirm in his arms as he began to whimper and sob.

Otis turned and walked to the center of the living room.

The professor sighed and gently began to sway and whisper soft words into his nephew’s ear.

He knew Vladimir had become attached to D’Ablo, possibly in such a way that the boy may even consider D’Ablo to be his actual father.

Vladimir would often throw fits when D’Ablo would leave his sight and the boy wouldn’t be allowed to follow.

The thoughts made Otis wonder how they’d handle the situation when the boy grew old enough to ask questions and comprehend the answers.

He’d have to know eventually, to know who his father was and what he’d done.

But that would have to water for a mother time, a much later time.

Otis shifter and cradled Vlad back and forth, perhaps he’d be able to sooth the boy into sleep and deal with it tomorrow after a good night’s rest. “Now, now” he cooed softly.

The vampire pulled Vlad closer and began to walk around the room. He walked slowly, continuing to gently rock the boy and whisper a quiet lullaby.

After a good ten minutes, the boy’s onyx black eyes began to slip closed. He settled in and pulled his thumb up to his mouth. Otis smiled and turned to walk towards his bedroom. He kicked open the unlatched door and began walking over.

He’d set up a crib in the room, he’d have to set up an actual bedroom when the boy got older. But for now this would work.

He slowly laid Vlad down and ran a hand over Vlad’s small face.

Otis smiled and pulled his hand back and stood there for a moment.

He wanted to make sure that the boy didn’t stir and begin crying again.

After thirty minutes, Otis felt satisfied that his nephew was asleep, he left the room. He left the door open a small crack, just in case, and returned to his work.


End file.
